Meant to Be
by Chrisii
Summary: Takes place after The Goblet of Fire. Luna believes Harry that Lord Voldemort is back, and they have a special moment on the train back home. #Fluff. #Luna/Harry Disclaimer : I don t own HP, JK Rowling does!


It was early in the afternoon, and the students were all waiting for the train to come pick them up. It was about 2:00, and they had been waiting for a while. Most of the students were talking quietly, or crying while grieving the loss of Cedric Diggory, but all of them were staying away from the dark haired, green eyes, survivor and winner, Harry Potter. Ever since he had announced that the dark Lord as back, everyone had been avoiding him like the plague, expect for Hermione, Ron and Luna that is. Even Ginny had been hanging out with her peers more than ever.

As they waited for the train, Hermione and Ron spoke to each other, but Harry felt no need to join in. He was staring into space, thinking about Cedric`s death, Voldemort, and the disbelieving stares he had gotten upon shouting it aloud, when a flash of blonde hair crossed his vision. He found himself staring at Luna, the girl everyone thought was abnormal and weird.

She had a beautiful smile, and nice, bright eyes, and she was always so self-confident, never gave a thought about what people thought about her. Harry shook his head. Where was that coming from? As he thought that, she flipped her hair to the side, causing the golden locks to fall gently on her shoulder, showering it in silky strands of curly hair. Harry caught himself staring again, but for some reason, he couldn`t will himself to look away. She looked so cute, just talking to some random girls. She also looked odd. Everyone was wearing dark clothing, respect to Cedric`s passing, but her clothes were as bright and colourful as ever. Bright purple top, blue jeans, pink sneakers, an orange hat and her pink glasses twirling in her hand. Her step was as if she was merely gliding over the earth, like she defined gravity. Harry shook himself out of his reverie just as the train arrived and he, Hermione and Ron boarded.

It didn`t take long for them to find an empty compartment, especially when a single kid fled upon catching sight of the chosen one. Harry bit back a groan and slid into his seat, ignoring his best mates as he stared out the window, watching as green fields flew past. The lunch lady came and went, leaving a few packets of snacks before leaving. Night was falling, and Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep, while Harry stayed awake, not feeling sleepy at all. He was staring off into space when someone entered the small compartment. It was dark, and all Harry could make out was long, golden hair.

_Luna _

It was the girl he had spent hours fantasizing about, and maybe even dream about. But he`s not going to tell that to anyone anytime soon. The girl sat down next to him, and got a magazine out of her bag. A magazine he recognized as the Quibbler. Typical Luna. She silently crossed her thin legs and started reading the magazine, but something told Harry that she wasn`t focusing on the book.

"Luna, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
>"I believe you, about Voldemort coming back. The other kids are just scared of him, that`s why they are avoiding you, they think that by avoiding the truth, they will not have to face it, but I know better." Luna said.<br>"Thanks, I guess." Harry stammered.  
>"What do we do now?" She asked.<br>"About Lord Voldemort you mean?" Harry asked.  
>"No. Right now." Luna bluntly said.<br>"Uh... Sleep?" Harry asked stupidly.  
>"I have another idea." Luna murmured as she leaned in.<br>"Luna-" Harry was cut off by a pair of soft lips sealing his own and stopping his protests.

It took a few seconds for him to register that she was kissing him, and he eagerly kissed her back while raising a hand to cup her head as the other found its way in her hand. He soon felt her icy cold hand play with his hair as well, and for a few minutes they continued kissing, the world around them long since forgotten. When the need of air caused them to separate, the blonde curled up in his side and laid her head on his chest, where she soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Harry stared at her for a while, before brushing away a strand of hair from her face with a tentative hand. He didn`t care what Hermione and Ron would say, or what anyone would say that is. He was in love with the blond girl on his chest, and he was proud.

All that mattered was him and her, nothing else. Harry was sure that they were Meant to Be. Forever and Always.

* * *

><p>AFTER ALL THIS TIME? ALWAYS.<p>

Ok, after you get your feels back from reading this capitalized phrase, continue reading the author note.  
>Hii! I hpe you liked this, especially Awesomeness2502! Hope ya like it gurl!<br>Feel free to review/fav/follow!

-Chrisii


End file.
